Forever
by butterflycullen429
Summary: After the shooting, Kurt rushes back to McKinley to see Blaine. Sequel to my other fic Too Late?, but it can be stand on its own.


**Ok, so I don't own anything. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Btw, this is the sequel to my other fic _Too Late?, _but it can stand alone.  
**

* * *

I can feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest as I race down the familiar halls of McKinley high, passing a throng of stunned students in my wake. There's only one thing on my mind, and I haven't been able to properly breath because of it for a few days due to the deep worry hanging in my every thought.

I see the door, and immediately wrench it open, interrupting Mr. Shue as he gives a speech about regionals. I ignore the surprised and shocked faces of everyone in the room, and immediately rush over to a boy in a Cheerios uniform with his hair covered in raspberry scented hair gel.

I pull him to my chest, and hold on tightly. We stand there, wordlessly, for a few minutes as the glee club breaks out into nervous whispers. I break the hug, grab his hand, and lead him out of the choir room, ignoring the confused looks coming from the glee club.

I lead the shorter boy out to my car, and pull us both into the backseat so we can intertwine our limbs as much as humanly possible. We spend an immeasurable amount of time like this. Wrapped in each others warm and comforting embrace, breathing in the others scent, and feeling the thud of the others heart beat, reveling in the fact that we still can. It's not like the time at Mr. Shue's wedding, filled with frenzied kisses, and steamy windows. It's two people so in love with each other that just touching is enough to feel content.

The first person to speak is Blaine. ''I missed you so much, Kurt.'', his voice comes out slightly muffled against my chest.

My only response is to pull him tighter against me.

He lifts his head, and levels me with a confused gaze before asking, ''What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York.''

I shake my head and say, ''I can miss a few classes, and Isobel let me off once I explained the situation to her.''

''Yeah, but you didn't have to come.''

''Yes, I did. I was almost too late, Blaine. I almost lost you. _Forever_. I couldn't stand the thought of waiting a few more weeks just to see you. I needed to hold you n my arms, to feel your heart beat beside mine, and tell you that, no matter what, I will _always_ love you.'', there are tears running down my face when I finish my heart-felt speech.

''I love you, too, Kurt.'', Blaine says before burying his head in my chest again.

We lay wrapped in each others arms, filling the empty space with words. Blaine goes over a summary of what happened during the shooting. Apparently, Jacob Ben Israel brought a gun to school, and went after his long time bullies. It was obvious Blaine didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't push for more details.

''I'll never say goodbye to you.'', I whisper in Blaine's ear sometime later.

A choked sob escapes Blaine's lips as he lifts his head so he can connect his lips to mine.

The kiss is close-mouthed, and last for less than five seconds before Blaine is pulling away.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just assumed that after the phone call yesterday that we're back togeth-''

I interrupt him by crushing his lips to mine. The kiss is heated, desperate, and heavy. I lick his lips asking, begging, for entrance, and slip it in when he grants me access. Our tongues slide past each others in a fight for dominance, and his hands grab fist fulls of my shirt in an effort to pull me impossibly closer. My arms wrap around his neck, and trap him there. The kiss becomes more desperate and needy, and it doesn't take long for the make out session before the wedding to replicate itself. The only difference is that we continue uninterrupted.

Afterwards, we just lay entangled together, gasping for breath, and basking in the afterglow.

''Will you marry me, Blaine?'', I question after a few minutes of content silence.

Blaine's head shoots up from my bare chest so quickly I'm amazed he doesn't give himself whiplash. His eyes are open wide with surprise as he studies my face silently.

''Are you proposing to me?'', he asks tentatively after finding no sign of joking in my eyes.

''I know that we're young, and still have our whole lives ahead of us. But I know, without a doubt, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We were apart for _six months_, Blaine, and I still couldn't get over you. When I did try to date someone, I just compared them to you. You are the most amazing, beautiful man I have ever met. You taught me to have courage, and stand up for myself. You were, and still are, the first boy whoever loved me despite all of my numerous flaws. We can get married the moment you move to New York, six months after that, or six years, I don't care, just, please, marry me?''

''Yes.''

''Yes?'', I ask, reaching into the front seat to find something from the pocket of my skinny jeans where they had been thrown in the flurry of needy kisses, and hands on skin.

''Yes, I would love to marry you. I don't care when or where, but I will marry you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.''

I pull him in for a slow, tender kiss before pulling away to smile coyly at him.

''Then I guess I should give you this then, huh?'', I ask while holding out a velvet box for him to take.

He lets out a quiet gasp as he takes in the simple, yet stylish, silver ring with a row of diamonds embed in it.

''There's an inscription.'', I tell him.

Blaine gently picks up the ring, and looks on the inside. There, written in cursive script, is the word _Forever._

''Forever.'', he whispers under his breath before sliding the ring into the rightful place on his engagement finger. ''It's perfect.''

We kiss again, and lay back down on the seat, marveling in our new-found engagement.

''When do you want to get married? What should our colors be? Oh, we have so much to do! The suits, the flowers, the-''

Blaine cuts me off by pressing his slips softly to mine.

''We can work out the details later, Kurt. For now, lets just be here, together. Okay?''

I nod my head, and relax into his touch. We can fuss over details later, but for now we're going to just simply _be_.

* * *

**Wow, so that's definitely not how I originally planned to end the story, but that's where it wanted to go. I'm not sure I spelled everything right, so let me know if you caught any mistakes. I hope I didn't rush anything, and that you liked it! Please, please, pleas REVIEW!**


End file.
